Weil heute Weihnachten ist
by Louis1
Summary: Ein kleines, unschuldiges Weihnachtsmärchen: manchen Menschen muss man einfach mal sagen, wie gern man sie hat, und wenn grad Weihnachten ist... Als ShonenAi würd ichs noch nicht bezeichnen, aber es geht schon um Tai & Mat und Davis & Ken ^___^


Diese Fanfic ist schon etwas älter (schon 2 Jahre glaub ich *staun*) aber ich muss sie jetzt trotzdem hier hochladen, weil sie mir immer noch total gefällt. Ein kleines, unschuldiges Weihnachtsmärchen, so könnte man es vielleicht nennen *grins*  
  
Auf der einen Seite Tai und Matt: Es gibt doch diese Szene, in der Sora Matt das Geschenk bringen will, und Tai sie auch noch ermutigt (das hat damals echt ein bißchen mein Weltbild zerstört). Hier meine Version davon *breit grins*. Und auf der anderen Seite natürlich Davis und Ken. Und Wenn man beim Lesen 'tobira door' von den Teen-age Wolves hört, liest sich's am besten ^___^  
  
------------------------------------------   
  
Weil heute Weihnachten ist  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Kühles, klares Licht drang zwischen den Häusern durch, wies auf die aufgehende Sonne hin, die zu dieser Jahreszeit relativ selten zu sehn war. Und wenn, dann hing sie meistens hinter dichten Nebelschwaden oder Wolken. Aber heute grinste sie frech in die Gesichter aller Menschen, die sich schon so früh an diesem Advent aus dem Bett getraut hatten. Und in diesem Moment begann es zu schneien. Unzählige kleine weiße Pünktchen segelten auf die Erde nieder, vorbei an Dächern, Schornsteinen und kahlen Ästen.  
  
Und schon bald bildeten die Schneeflocken einen weißen Flaum auf allen Oberflächen. Das heißt natürlich nur auf den kalten. Irgendwo ziemlich weit oben, wo es normalerweise überhaupt keine Oberflächen geben sollte, waren sie ein wenig verwundert, als sie auf einer überraschend warmen und ziemlich lebendigen Oberfläche einfach so zu Dampf verpufften. Deshalb bemerkten sie das interessierte Lächeln nicht, daß sich über die Lippen des Besitzers dieser Oberfläche stahl. Weihnachten war doch wirklich eine der schönsten Zeiten des Jahres, nicht?  
  
"Hey schaut mal, es schneit!" jubelte Kari und begann, Schneeflocken mit dem Mund zu fangen. "Ja. Und es ist saumäßig kalt..." Davis meckerte vor sich hin und zog die Mütze noch weiter über die Ohren "und wo gehen wir überhaupt als nächstes hin? Ich hab noch immer nix gefunden!" "kann es sein, daß du irgendwie schlechte Laune hast?" TK konnte sich das stänkern nicht verkneifen "Und überhaupt würde es echt weiterhelfen, wenn du uns verrätst für wen das Geschenk sein soll, meinst du nicht?" er grinste Davis frech an, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften "Es ist dir peinlich, hm?" und begann zu kichern. "Nein!" jetzt galt es seinen Mut zu beweisen. Einem Digiritter ist so was doch nicht peinlich... "Ich brauch ein Geschenk für Ken. Irgendwie - ich glaub ich will ihm zeigen, wie wichtig mir seine Freundschaft ist." "Ja das kenn ich.." begann Kari zu plaudern, während sie immer noch den Schneeflocken hinterher lief "Zu Weihnachten werden alle immer richtig sentimental.. die ganze Stadt ist voll mit Weihnachts-Deko, draußen ist es schrecklich kalt und man kuschelt sich zusammen vor den Kamin.." sie blieb stehen und ihre Augen begannen langsam aber sicher zu leuchten "...und dann diese Sache mit den Mistelzweigen..." TK sah sie schockiert an: "Ääh..." aber Davis war schneller: "Was ist denn damit?" "Na kennst du das nicht? Überall werden sie aufgehängt..." "Ääh." "...und wenn dann zufällig ein Mann und eine Frau gemeinsam unter einem Mistelzweig stehn..." "Ääh!" "...müssen sie sich küssen...was ist denn los TK??" "Ääh...ach nix...lass uns mal in den Laden da gehen okay?"  
  
An einem ziemlich hoch gelegenen und für manche Verhältnisse auch ein wenig windigen Ort wurden wichtige Dinge in ein kleines Büchlein notiert. Es war brandneu und in extravagantem Schlangenleder-Look. Sowas bekam man nicht überall, und deshalb war sein Besitzer auch angemessen stolz darauf. Eine Seite mit der Überschrift dringend! Verschieben kannst du was anderes! wurde aufgeschlagen und das Wort "Mistelzweige" hinzugefügt. Eine einsame Krähe staunte nicht schlecht, als sie plötzlich nicht mehr die einzige war, die durch die Winterluft flatterte.  
  
Ein anderer Ort und andere Leute, denen der Schnee auf die Nase fällt. Und eine Schaukel, auf der Matt saß und langsam vor und zurück schaukelte. "Und du willst wirklich am 24. Dezember dieses Konzert geben?" Tai, der an einer Stange der Schaukel lehnte, schaute ein wenig betrübt in die Gegend. "Ja! Ich finde die Idee prima, so ein richtiges Weihnachtskonzert zu geben. Vielleicht komm ich danach noch zu eurer Weihnachtsparty, mal schaun.." antwortete Matt, und sah seinen Freund aufmunternd an, da er ahnte, daß Tai wahrscheinlich deswegen so eine Fresse zog. "Bist du jetzt sauer? Hey ich muß mich doch um meine Fans kümmern und all das!" Tai kickte ein kleines Steinchen weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nicht ohne weiterhin irgendeinen undefinierbaren Punkt am Horizont anzustarren "Ist schon okay, ich versteh das." Dann grinste er Matt an "Aber das kann ich nur erlauben, wenn du mir versprichst, danach auch wirklich noch zu kommen!" "Geht klar." Kam die prompte Antwort "Und ihr wollt echt nicht mal reinschaun, wenn ich auf der Bühne steh?" Tai schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise "Das Problem ist, daß die Party eben von meinen Eltern gegeben wird. Sie hängen uns zwar nicht direkt auf der Pelle, aber im Nachbarzimmer sollten wir schon sein. Ich mein es ist ja Weihnachten..." Matt ließ sich von der Schaukel fallen, landete gekonnt vor Tai im leicht gefrorenen Sand "He he he...tja sieht so aus als hätte ich damit die wenigsten Probleme, was?" und grinste überlegen "Ja du Supermann..." Tai verpaßte ihm einen Klapser auf die Schulter, und ließ kurz darauf einen weiteren Seufzer hören "Mensch, zu Weihnachten werd ich irgendwie immer richtig melancholisch..."  
  
Bei Tai zuhaus gab es schon seit Tagen keine ruhige Minute mehr. Alle liefen durcheinander und bereiteten das Weihnachtsfest das Jahrhunderts vor. Und auch bei Davis war inzwischen eine gewisse Unruhe eingekehrt: "Jaha! Endlich hab ich das perfekte Geschenk für Ken!" er zog kichernd etwas aus dem Regal eines Comicladens und flitzte zur Kasse.  
  
"Wo willst du denn jetzt nochmal hin, Tai?! Du mußt noch ne Menge machen, ich hoffe das weißt du!" "Jahaa!" und schon war er aus der Wohnung verschwunden - nicht ohne im Vorbeirennen einen Beutel zu schnappen - und trampelte die Treppe runter. Und weiter ging es, um die Hausecke, rein in den Bus, und raus bei der Konzerthalle. Ihm war ein wenig seltsam zu mute, extra von zu Hause flüchten, um noch mal bei Matt vorbei zu schauen, obwohl er ihn doch an diesem Abend eh sehen würde. Aber es war ja Weihnachten. Und das ist ein ganz besonderer Tag.  
  
Ein wenig erschöpft von der ganzen Rennerei bog Tai schließlich um die letzte Ecke, näherte sich dem Hintereingang der Halle und hielt den Henkel des Beutels fest umklammert. "Ich hoffe nur er lacht mich nicht aus... na und wenn schon, ich weiß, daß er sich trotzdem freut..." murmelte er vor sich hin, als ihm eine eiskalte Brise Winterwind ins Gesicht blies und ein paar Wortfetzen mit sich brachte: "...aber das war doch nicht nötig Sora..."  
  
Tai sah auf und in Richtung des Hintereingangs. Und gerade im letzten Moment kam ihm die blendende Idee sich hinter einem Baum zu verstecken. Denn Sora war gerade dabei, Matt ein Geschenk zu überreichen. Etwas nachdenklich sah Tai auf den Beutel in seiner Hand herunter, überlegte kurz und seufzte dann: "Wenn ich da jetzt auch noch hingeh' kommt das natürlich ziemlich blöde... wer weiß, was sie ihm grad erzählt... vielleicht gesteht sie ihm endlich ihre Liebe.. zu Weihnachten, wie passend.." er schüttelte den Kopf "und er wird sich so dermaßen darüber freun, daß er mein Geschenk sicher sofort vergessen hat. Perfektes Timing sag ich nur...und das obwohl ich mir schon dämlich genug vorkomme." Dann schaute er in Richtung wolkenverhangenen Himmel und murmelte noch ein "Warum hab ich eigentlich keinen Schutzengel, der mir in solchen Situationen hilft?" bevor er sich aufraffte um endgültig zum Hintereingang zu gehen, denn Sora hatte sich schon verabschiedet.  
  
"Doch doch, das hast du schon... aber du bist leider nicht der einzige, dem es so geht..." die Krähe, die inzwischen eine Schulter zum Sitzen angeboten bekommen hatte, lauschte interessiert und genoß das Kraulen am Kopf, während der Besitzer der Schulter weiter plauderte: "Aber ich bin mir sicher, du schaffst das auch allein." Die Krähe konnte ein wissendes Grinsen über das Gesicht ihrer Sitzgelegenheit huschen sehen. Und dann tat diese eigentümliche Person plötzlich etwas noch eigentümlicheres: Sie spannte ihre Schwingen auf und war mit ein paar kräftigen Flügelschlägen auf und davon. Aber daran hatte sich die Krähe inzwischen auch schon gewöhnt.  
  
"Matt! Warte mal!" Der hatte sich gerade umgedreht um wieder nach drinnen zu gehen, machte dann aber doch eine 180° Wendung, schaute ein wenig verdutzt "Hey Tai!" und grinste dann breit "Ich dachte dieser Eingang ist für meine Verehrerinnen reserviert, was machst du denn dann hier?" "Ha ha ha!" lachte Tai ironisch und war kurz davor wieder ab zu hauen.  
  
Genau das hatte er vermeiden wollen, daß er sich hinten an die ganzen imaginären Fans in Matts Kopf anstellen mußte... und an ihrer Spitze natürlich Sora. Sie war ja echt ein klasse Kerl, aber mit Matt zusammen? Das war doch nun wirklich schwer vorstellbar. Und der Typ mit einer Freundin? Das war nicht nur schwer vorstellbar, sondern sogar unmöglich. Der hatte sich doch noch nie für irgendeins der unzähligen Mädchen interessiert, die ihn aus strahlenden Augen bei jedem Konzert ansahen.  
  
Dann blinzelte er, weil sich eine entnervte Hand hektisch vor seinen Augen auf und ab bewegte. "Halloo! Erde an Tai! Jemand zu Hause?" Matt stand immer noch vor ihm, und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Bist wohl ein wenig von der Rolle heute, wie? Und was machst du überhaupt hier? Ich dachte deine Eltern lassen dich nicht vor die Tür?" Doch anstatt zu antworten stellte Tai leicht gereizt eine Gegenfrage "Und? Magst du sie auch so sehr, wie sie dich?" und nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in die Sora verschwunden war. Dann schaute er Matt ein bißchen grimmig an, bekam erst ein Lächeln als Antwort und dann ein Kopfschütteln. "Weißt du was, Tai... Sora ist zwar wirklich ein guter Kumpel... aber ich glaube ich bin nicht so der Typ der auf Mädchen steht.." Tai schaute seinen Gegenüber ziemlich verdutzt an "Äähm... willst du damit sagen, daß du..." "Nein ich will damit nicht sagen, das ich auf Jungs stehe... also echt mal, Tai.." unterbrach ihn Matt, schüttelte den Kopf und grinste dabei über beide Ohren. "Ich hab einfach kein Interesse an den Mädchen.. Ist ja eigentlich auch egal." Mit diesen Worten legte er eine Hand auf Tais Rücken und schob ihn zum Hintereingang hinein. "Du schaust so böse und das gefällt mir nicht. Schließlich ist heute Weihnachten, und da sollst du auch gute Laune haben."  
  
Inzwischen waren sie im Backstage-Bereich angekommen "Und außerdem will ich jetzt endlich mein Geschenk sehen!" Matt grinste immer noch und Tai erinnerte sich urplötzlich wieder an den Beutel in seiner Hand "Oh! Woher..." "Na ich bin doch nicht blind! Und riechen kann ichs auch." Was durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach, denn der Beutel verströmte einen ziemlich appetitlichen Plätzchengeruch. "Na wenn das so ist..." Tai brachte eine ganze Tüte Weihnachtsplätzchen zum Vorschein. "Tadaaa!" Er war ja immer noch ein wenig schockiert über Matts überraschende Reaktion auf die Frage nach Sora. Aber eigentlich paßte ihm das ganz gut, so wußte er sein Geschenk wenigstens zu schätzen. Und das war auch so. Matt strahlte überglücklich "Du hast tatsächlich Plätzchen für mich gebacken? Das ist mir wirklich eine große Ehre... Danke Tai!" nahm ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Dann ließ er ihn wieder los "Weil heute Weihnachten ist!" und drückte ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange. "Warum ist eigentlich nicht immer Weihnachten?" grinste Tai zurück. "Weils dann nicht so schön wär', ist doch klar!" Mit diesen Worten wurde Tai auch schon den Gang entlang und zurück zum Eingang geschoben, und bekam noch einen Klaps auf die Schulter "Du solltest mal wieder bei eurer Weihnachtsparty vorbei schauen, denkst du nicht?" "Ja ja, nun mal keine Hektik. Viel Glück bei eurem Konzert, Matt!" konterte Tai und konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, dem Sänger kurz durch die Haare zu wuscheln. Der strich sich mit gespieltem Ärger die Frisur glatt und fragte: "Und wofür war das?" "Na du weißt doch..." "Ach ich seh' schon. Weil heute Weihnachten ist, hm?" "Ja! Bis später dann!" rief Tai noch über seine Schulter, denn es galt sich zu beeilen und einen Bus zu erwischen.  
  
"Hmmm... verdammter Mist!" fluchte Davis, der inzwischen hektisch mit Geschenkpapier und Geschenkband hantierte. "Ich komm noch zu spääät..." Aber er wurde in seiner Eile durch das Klingeln des Telefons unterbrochen. Sofort war er am Hörer und trällerte: "Sie halten mich grad vom Geschenke Einpacken ab und deswegen werd ich wahrscheinlich zu spät zur Weihnachtsparty kommen.. aber egal.. wer ist da?" "Hallo Davis, hier ist Ken..." kam eine leise Stimme aus dem Hörer. Es klang so niedergeschlagen, daß sich Davis' gute Laune von einem Moment auf den anderen verabschiedete. "Oh hallo! Was ist denn los? Das hört sich ja gar nicht gut an...." "Ist es auch nicht... meine Eltern wollen jetzt doch einen Kurzurlaub über Weihnachten machen.. ich kann also nicht zu der Party kommen.." Davis klang schockiert: "Neeein! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Und sowas läßt du denen einfach durchgehen?" aber er wußte schon, daß es keinen Zweck hatte zu diskutieren. Wenn das beschlossen war, ließ es sich nicht mehr ändern. "Ja. Sie freuen sich schließlich schon so darauf... Und wir fahren auch gleich los..." "Wart mal... kann ich vorher noch mal schnell bei dir vorbei schaun?" Ich hab doch noch das Geschenk für dich! Verdammt noch mal... aber das dachte sich Davis nur, eine Überraschung sollte es ja bleiben. "Nein, ich glaube nicht, daß das noch geht... die Sachen sind schon gepackt und du brauchst doch ewig bis hier her.." Da hatte Ken natürlich Recht. Das war ja alles echt dämlich "Hm.. nagut.. dann wünsch ich dir viel Spaß im Urlaub.." murmelte Davis leicht eingeschnappt "Davis was ist denn? Du klingst so traurig?" "Na ist ja auch kein Wunder! Ich dacht ich seh dich heut nochmal...*grummelgrummel*" "Ich bin doch bald wieder da, das wirst du schon aushalten!" lachte Ken und war auch schon dabei, sich zu verabschieden "Ja, machs gut.." Davis stand noch ein Weilchen völlig überrumpelt vor dem Telefon. "Naaa toll..." meckerte er, während er sich eine Jacke überzog "Das kann ja ne Party werden...fängt ja schon gut an.." Aber bevor er die Tür hinter sich zuwarf griff er nochmal in die Tasche und vergewisserte sich, ob Kens Geschenk darin war. "Man kann ja nie wissen.. vielleicht geschieht ja noch ein Wunder.. ich mein zu Weihnachten.." und schon saß er im nächsten Bus Richtung Tai.  
  
"Da bin ich wieder!!" hab ichs geschafft mich ums Aufräumen zu drücken? Tai grinste seine Mutter an, die tatsächlich schon mit Allem fertig war. Da sie ihm nur einen entnervten Blick zuwarf und die Standpauke ausblieb, marschierte er direkt ins Partyzimmer, wo ihn bereits die gesamte Mannschaft erwartete. "Let's Party!!" jubelte er und wurde lautstark begrüßt.  
  
So langsam aber sicher senkte sich die Nacht über die Stadt, und es begann wieder zu schneien. Überall leuchteten die Fenster der Geschäfte, und es sah so aus, als wäre die gesamte Stadt in Rot und Gold getaucht. Ein paar Passanten stapften noch durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee. Aber die meisten hatten sich schon nach Hause ins Warme und zu ihren Familien gerettet, denn es schien eine kalte Nacht zu werden.  
  
Krähen macht diese Kälte allerdings nicht sehr viel aus, vor allem nicht, wenn sie auf einer warmen Schulter sitzen. Und ihnen das Fliegen abgenommen wird. Hoch über den Wolken machte sich jemand auf den Weg. Weg aus der Stadt und in Richtung Berge, denn es gab etwas wichtiges zu erledigen.  
  
Der Motor ließ nur noch ein zaghaftes Stottern hören und begnügte sich dann damit, leise vor sich hin zu dampfen. "Verdammter Mist!" schimpfte Kens Vater "Ich glaube da ist nicht mehr viel zu retten..." "Also was machen wir jetzt? Wir sind doch schon die halbe Strecke gefahren.." Ken beobachtete seine Eltern schon seit längerem, und nun schienen sie es endgültig aufgegeben zu haben, das Auto doch noch in Gang zu kriegen. Na ich hätte ja nix dagegen wieder zurück zu fahren.. Davis hatte sich echt niedergeschlagen angehört am Telefon... ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Und dann atmete sein Vater tief durch und beschloß: "Ich werde den Reparaturdienst anrufen. Und wir fahren mit dem Bus nach Hause. Ich habe keine Lust, den ganzen Abend hier rum zu stehen, am Heiligabend.." Gesagt getan, und bald saßen die drei in einem Bus Richtung Heimat...  
  
Und die Person auf der Spitze der eingeschneiten Tanne ganz in der Nähe des Autos rieb sich die Hände. Allerdings eher aus Triumph und nicht wegen der Kälte. "Na wie war das? Hm?" Die Krähe schaute beeindruckt in zwei blaue Augen und ließ sich wieder am Kopf kraulen.  
  
Wie die meisten normalen Parties enden, ist ja sicherlich bekannt. Irgendwann teilt sich die Besatzung in zwei Lager: die Leute, die ein wenig auf Kriegsfuß mit Alkohol stehen und schließlich entweder über dem Klo oder schnarchend im Bett liegen... und die übrigen, welche - meist noch bis zum Sonnenaufgang - leicht oder ziemlich alkoholisiert in der Küche sitzen und über das Leben philosophieren. Aber dies war eine Weihnachtsparty. Es war zwar ziemlich leckerer Glühwein im Angebot, aber von dem wurde gar nicht soviel Gebrauch gemacht. Statt dessen war man einfach damit beschäftigt, sich lieb zu haben. Und ab und zu mal ein fesches Weihnachtsliedchen zum Besten zu geben. Aber nicht alle waren gleichermaßen glücklich. Tai und Davis hatten im Laufe des Abends festgestellt, daß sie beide mehr oder weniger sitzengelassen wurden - und hatten eine Art Brüderschaft in der Not begründet. Jetzt saßen sie auf dem Balkon, trotzten der Kälte und sahen den vielen weißen Wattebällchen beim Fallen zu.  
  
"Du magst Matt wirklich, stimmts?" seufzte Davis, der den braunhaarigen Jungen neben sich nur zu gut verstehen konnte. "Hmm... ja das ist wohl so. Und was echt ulkig ist, ich bin richtig eifersüchtig auf Sora gewesen. Ich mein... stell dir mal vor, die beiden wären ein Paar... dann hätte Matt natürlich weniger Zeit für mich... Ich bin eben gern mit ihm zusammen, ich brauche ihn irgendwo... ich glaube, das ist ein normales Verhalten, oder?" Davis nickte euphorisch "Na sicher ist es das. Schau dir doch mal die Mädchen an..." er gestikulierte in Richtung Wohnzimmerfenster, durch das man die weiblichen Mitglieder des Teams Arm in Arm und leise plaudernd erkennen konnte. "Die haben überhaupt kein Problem damit, sich zu zeigen, daß sie sich gern haben. Ich finde das sollten wir Jungs auch machen, oder?" Jetzt nickte Tai "Und ich weiß was ich gleich als erstes machen werd wenn Ken wieder da ist. Dann bekommt er sein Geschenk..." Davis sah in den Himmel, von dem sich die Wolken langsam verzogen, ohne daß es aufhörte zu schneien. Und zwischen ein paar Wolkenfetzen erkannte er ein kleines Funkeln, daß sich schnell von rechts nach links bewegte. "Du Tai! Gibt es um diese Jahreszeit Sternschnuppen?" Der hatte ebenfalls in den Himmel geschaut und stand nun ziemlich schlagartig auf "Sieht ganz so aus. Und ich glaube das war ein Zeichen!" er hielt kurz inne und ergänzte dann "Mensch hör ich mich heut poetisch an... Naja... aber ich glaube ich werde jetzt zur Konzerthalle gehen. Das Konzert müßte langsam zuende sein. Und meine Eltern bekommen das jetzt eh nicht mehr mit." "Ich wünsch dir viel Glück" murmelte Davis leise. Irgendwie hatte er das selbe Bedürfnis.. er wäre jetzt gern bei Ken gewesen.. "Ich komm mit runter!" rief er Tai hinterher, der schon hastig zur Wohnungstür flitzte "Ich werd ein bißchen umher laufen... diese glückselige Stimmung da drin macht mich irgendwie noch viel deprimierter.." und beide stapften die Treppe runter und zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Der Himmel zeigte sich inzwischen wieder von seiner unbarmherzigen Seite und überschüttete die Stadt mit riesigen Schneeflocken, und der Wind wehte eine Ecke kälter und bissiger. Aber Tai hatte den Hintereingang der Konzerthalle schon fast erreicht. Und ein wenig aufgeregt war er auch, was ihm eine vorteilhafte innere Wärme bereitete. Irgendwie war es schon komisch, nach diesem Gespräch mit Davis jetzt Matt wieder zu sehen... eigentlich hatte er sich ja vorgenommen, seinem Freund nochmal deutlich zu machen, wie sehr er ihn mochte... Aber mal sehen... Die Tür war entgegen aller Erwartungen verschlossen. War das Konzert schon aus und niemand mehr da? Aber wenn man ein Ohr an das eiskalte Metall legte, konnte man deutlich Stimmen hören.. fragt sich nur, wann die da drin sich entschließen, den Heimweg an zu treten. Zaghaft klopfte er an die Tür, machte sich aber eigentlich keine Hoffnungen. Irgendwer klimperte noch auf einer Gitarre, und das würde sein Klopfen sicher eh übertönen.. Also warten... und frieren..  
  
"Also dann machts mal gut, Jungs! Bis daaaann!" Matt grinste triumphierend und stolzierte in Richtung Ausgang. Das war heute wirklich ein bombiges Konzert gewesen, alle waren so harmonisch, und ihre Lieder hatten mindestes doppelt so gut geklungen. Und mit Tais Plätzchen im Magen ließ es sich auch noch eine Ecke besser singen. Als er die Tür öffnete, wehte ihm ein eiskalter Wind und eine Menge Schnee ins Gesicht. Leicht fröstelnd zog er sich den Schal ins Gesicht, trat ins Freie und staunte nicht schlecht. An die Hauswand gelehnt stand da ein halb erfrorener Tai, der ihn irgendwie ziemlich erleichtert ansah. "Da bist du ja" lächelte er "Wie war das Konzert?" Aber anstatt zu antworten ging Matt auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme "Du zitterst ja total! Stehst du schon lange hier? Wieso das denn? Ich wär doch gleich zu euch gekommen..." "Ich weiß nicht, ich wollt dich halt abholen" murmelte Tai, das Gesicht in Matts Haaren. Dann beugte er sich zurück, sah seinen Gegenüber mit einem tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck an und meinte: "Sag mal Matt.. hast du was getrunken? Du riechst ziemlich nach Bier..." "Öhm.. ja.. naja wir mußten doch unseren Erfolg feiern und so..." "Also war das Konzert gut?" "Einwandfrei!" strahlte in der blonde Junge an, um sich kurz darauf wieder an Tai zu kuscheln. "Hey, was ist denn los mit dir, du bist so... anhänglich heute" wunderte der sich. Und die Antwort bestand aus einem leisen "Ich mag dich eben..." "Hey!!! Du bist mir einer! Da steh ich mir hier in dieser Schweinekälte die Beine in den Bauch, um dir zu sagen, wie gern ich dich hab, und dann stiehlst du mir die ganze Show!" meckerte Tai spielerisch "Ist das so, ja?" konterte Matt, der Tai immer noch nicht losgelassen hatte "Ja! Mensch du schwankst ja richtig! Wieviel hast du denn getrunken??" "Oh nach dem dritten Bier hab ich aufgehört zu zählen.." "Dummkopf!" "Danke!" und eh er's sich versah spürte Tai ein paar ziemlich warme Lippen auf seinem Mund. Schnell entzog er sich der Umarmung und blickte Matt durch zusammengekniffene Augen an "Was wird das, wenns fertig ist? Bist du jetzt doch schwul oder wie?" aber so richtig sauer war er nicht, er grinste bis über beide Ohren. Und Matt war auch wirklich zu drollig, wie er so angetrunken vor ihm stand. Und wenn man bedenkt... all diese Mädchen, die ihn anjubeln, ohne daß er sie wirklich wahrnimmt, und er hatte ausgerechnet Tai geküßt. Das war doch schon ein Grund stolz zu sein, oder?  
  
Tai war also stolz, und Matt... der stand eher wie ein Häufchen Elend in der Gegend und hatte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt "Gehen wir dann endlich?" meckerte er Tai an. Endlich? Wer hatte den überhaupt angefangen mit diesem ganzen Umarmen und Küssen? Eben... Und so konnte man den armen Matt doch nicht stehen lassen, mitten im Schneegestöber, mit unzähligen Eiskristallen im Haar... Seine Haare waren inzwischen tatsächlich völlig zerzaust, das bedurfte besonderer Behandlung.. Tai strich ihm mit der Hand vorsichtig durch die blonden Zotteln, kämmte sie ein wenig zur Seite. Matt spielte immer noch die beleidigte Leberwurst, und Tai beschloß, so schnell wie möglich etwas daran zu ändern. "Es ist ja nicht so, daß ich was dagegen hätte" Mit diesen Worten erntete er immerhin einen fragenden Blick "Ich war nur ein wenig überrascht, weißt du?" Und ehe Matt antworten konnte waren die Rollen getauscht, und die beiden küßten sich schon wieder.  
  
Vielleicht war es wirklich nur Weihnachten. Ein 'Ich mag dich' gemischt mit Alkohol und ein wenig melancholischer Stimmung. Aber in diesem Moment fühlte es sich wirklich gut an. Und wer weiß, vielleicht war es ja auch nicht das letzte mal. Das nächste Weihnachten kommt bestimmt... und vielleicht ist irgendwo tatsächlich jeden Tag Weihnachten. Hoch über den beiden rauschten Flügel, und wenn man genauer hinhörte, konnte man auch ein leises Kichern erkennen.  
  
Die Einkaufspassage war inzwischen wie leergefegt und es war so still, daß die eigenen Schritte ein Echo erzeugten. Alle Schaufenster leuchteten in bunten Farben und erzählten einem von diesen und jenen Geschenkideen. Und überhaupt war alles über und über mit Weihnachtsdeko geschmückt. Vor dem riesigen Weihnachtsbaum in der Mitte der Passage blieb Davis schließlich stehen. Es war eine so angenehme Stimmung, hier ganz allein umher zu schlendern, wo noch vor ein paar Stunden riesige Menschenmassen hektisch ihren Einkäufen nachgegangen waren. So friedlich. "Ich glaube, hier bleib ich noch ein bißchen..." murmelte Davis vor sich hin und setzte sich unter den großen geschmückten Baum. "Jetzt fehlen nur noch ein paar Engel, dann wär' die Stimmung perfekt." Er mußte schmunzeln. Bei dem Wort Engel war ihm plötzlich Ken in den Sinn gekommen. "Wie komm ich da denn jetzt drauf? .." Irgendwie hatte er sich von Anfang an verantwortlich für diesen verschlossenen Jungen gefühlt. Davis konnte ihm damals - als der Digimonkaiser 'gestorben' war - keine Minute lang böse sein. Er tat ihm einfach schrecklich Leid. Und da alle anderen so voreingenommen waren... irgend jemand mußte sich ja um Ken kümmern, schließlich war er ein Digiritter, und ein wirklich lieber, herzensguter Mensch noch dazu. Und er schien Davis für sein Vertauen wirklich dankbar zu sein, nicht umsonst waren die beiden so etwas wie beste Freunde geworden. Es sah so aus, als fühlte sich Ken in Davis' Gegenwart wirklich geborgen, er lachte und war völlig sorgenfrei...  
  
"Und er feiert gerade mit seinen Eltern in irgendeiner Hütte in den Bergen... wie spannend..." Mit einem traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht stand Davis schließlich auf um wieder zu Tai zurück zu gehen. Und aus diesem neuen Blickwinkel konnte er jetzt deutlich eine kleine Silhouette am Eingang des Kaufhauses sehen, die sich urplötzlich in Bewegung versetzte und auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Davis erkannte die blauen Haare und das vertraute Gesicht sofort. "Ken!! Was um Himmels Willen machst du denn hier?" rief er ihm entgegen. Keuchend stand Ken schließlich vor ihm und lächelte ihn leicht verwirrt an. "Ich weiß auch nicht genau.." japste er "Das Auto meiner Eltern hat auf halber Strecke den Geist aufgegeben, und wir sind zurück gefahren.. und irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl noch einmal hier her gehen zu müssen... ich hab echt keine Ahnung... daß du hier bist hätt ich auch nicht gedacht." Davis strahlte überglücklich und mußte an die Sternschnuppe denken "Na das war wohl Eingebung" grinste er über beide Ohren. "Schön, daß du da bist. Frohe Weihnachten" und er nahm den etwas überraschten Ken in die Arme, der sich aber im nächsten Moment ebenfalls an ihn schmiegte und leise nickte. "Ich glaube ich hätte dich in dieser Berghütte ganz schön vermißt, Davis" stellte er fest, und erhielt ein "Na das will ich auch hoffen!" als Antwort. Dann löste sich Davis aus der Umarmung und griff in seine Tasche. Es war doch immer gut ein wenig abergläubisch zu sein, nicht? Und mit einem stolzen Lächeln im Gesicht streckte er Ken sein Geschenk entgegen.  
  
"Oh.. Danke! Das ist wirklich... wundervoll.." grinste der, als er den Inhalt des Päckchens in den Händen hielt. "Aber sag mal, Davis, wo bekommt man denn so niedliche Wormmon-Schlüsselanhänger her, hm?" Davis brachte unter Kichern noch ein "Na im Comicladen!..." hervor, und wurde kurz darauf von Ken dankend in die Arme genommen. Er sah an dem großen Weihnachtsbaum empor, der in einer irgendwie ziemlich beschützenden Weise über ihnen aufragte, und auf einmal fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines Detail, daß ihm vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war. "Ken, das da ist doch ein Mistelzweig, oder?" Der folgte seinem Blick, nickte und erkundigte sich: "Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?" "Naja... Kari hat letztens erzählt, wenn man zu zweit unter einem Mistelzweig steht, muß man sich küssen..." "Ja da ist was dran.." antwortete Ken, und beugte sich ein Stück zurück, um Davis in ihrer Umarmung ansehen zu können. Und das Grinsen in dessen Gesicht brachte ihn sofort zum Kichern. "Du bist wirklich ein Original, Davis." Mit diesen Worten drückte er ihm einen zaghaften Kuß auf den Mund. "Du aber auch... und jetzt laß uns mal zu den anderen gehen, die fragen sich bestimmt schon, wo ich die ganze Zeit stecke, okay?" "Okay!" Und die beiden traten Hand in Hand den Heimweg an. 


End file.
